Large scale computer networks typically include many interconnected nodes (e.g., computers or other addressable devices). In some such networks, various ones of the nodes may be functionally or physical interrelated or interdependent. Due to the interconnections, interrelations, and interdependencies, a failure in one node of a network may have consequences that affect other nodes of the network.
Unfortunately, due to the complex interconnections and interdependencies between the various nodes in such computer networks, coupled with the high rate of configuration change, it may be exceedingly difficult to determine which failures are related, let alone the source or sources of failures.